


Under the Covers

by supercalifragili



Series: Domesticity [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn still enjoys teasing Liam, watching the flush on his chest downpour his face and neck where he'd bite angrily and sooth the boldness of coloured blooms with his tongue. It still doesn't take much to get him there where he wants to, some sort of innocent gullibility is still there and Zayn plucks at it, hearing the sounds play harmonies in his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Those pictures of Paddy and Liam at the airport sparked this.  
> 

Under the covers Zayn learns there's so much more to know about how Liam moves when they're making love; there’s so much more to understand and to study on Liam’s skin. Zayn knows he could write novels about Liam’s shoulders and the firmness of his arms, he could write poems on Liam’s eyes and mouth, short stories on Liam’s hair and ears, anthologies on his voice, and short films on his character.

There's so much more in the sound of his voice, those long and thick fingers that run softly through Zayn’s hair and grip tightly when Zayn twists his wrist and licks around Liam’s cock just right. There's so much more to the shape of his mouth and the tightness of his muscles straining across the planes of his skin, Zayn loves every single one of those particulars. It's mesmerizing how in the toughness of Liam's appearance, Zayn can find frailty and the yielding frame of his body against his own skin, there are things that people can't just see when they look at Liam and Zayn is glad for those.

Zayn looks at Liam when he's with Paddy and they play around, he watches the shape of his bodyguard's body and the null strength he needs to have to keep Liam near him. He watches the simple smile that plays on Liam's lips and the crinkle of his brown eyes disappearing from the happiness they contain. Paddy makes Zayn think about how it'd be if he was to be bulkier and taller and stronger, how he could get Liam to a blushing mess- he still can. In some way a pang of jealousy settles deep in his chest when he sees how Liam yields on Paddy's body; he takes him away then, because even though he’s not competing he needs to remember how Liam feels and appears under his own eyes and the effect his words have on him.

Zayn will always adore how Liam craves for affection and receives it without hesitation. Liam's good at that, basking in love and receiving it without reluctance, he doesn't know how to discern types of love but somehow he tries. He still doesn't resist the phony transparency of one's self, even though he should. He gets hurt and he sulks a little, pouting like a kid whose ice cream cone fell on the floor, Zayn thinks it's mostly because of himself being the last born in his family.

Liam plays according to rules and sometimes he gets tired and derails off the cliff, but he climbs up again, that’s how Liam is. Rigidity in his movements was a common during their first weeks together, four years ago. Then, he stayed by the regularity and passiveness in the so called game of their future life together. However, Zayn would see another side of him, the one where Liam's mind would fly and dark blues would mix brooding reds and spin at the speed of a tornado. Thoughts and feelings flashing through in his eyes, the awkwardness and want contrasting the gesture of his arms while clinging in a reassuring hug. It was like seeing an animal in a cage, frightened, but still searching for freedom beyond the bars of its refuge- or its trap.

Zayn still enjoys teasing Liam, watching the flush on his chest downpour his face and neck where he'd bite angrily and sooth the boldness of coloured blooms with his tongue. It still doesn't take much to get him there where he wants to, some sort of innocent gullibility is still there and Zayn plucks at it, hearing the sounds play harmonies in his ears. Still, Zayn guides his fingers in Liam's cavity and listens to the stuttering contrasting the congruence of his moans and grunts. He watches goose bumps creating cities on Liam's skin and memorizes the hold of Liam's hands on his shoulders and neck when he surges up and kisses him slow and dirty, grinding lavishly against him, flashes of pleasure shocking his body in rapid courses.

Liam is mostly silent when they make love, there's embarrassment in the chocked moans that leave his mouth and Zayn gives him time to adjust, to let everything go- always. That's why he fingers him till he pleads, Liam always pleads. Zayn doesn't make him, it's not for teasing that he does that. Zayn wants to see him leave every preoccupation down and make him unconscious of what he feels, of how exciting and provocative his body and voice become.

Zayn can't do much then- when Liam makes him go mad with whirlwinds of pleasure and hypnotizing movements. He tries to forget about his own hard cock, but the noises Liam’s making, his mouth and the quick rise and fall of his chest make it hard for Zayn to keep himself and be rational even if for a second, he runs a hand down on his length and gives it a slow and firm tug, gasping and clutching at Liam’s thigh, pleasure crashing like a tidal wave on his body.

He adores these Liam’s nights, where the whole focus it’s on him and Zayn can see him break above the current of water that carries them until they fall in a waterfall of gratification and harsh breaths. Zayn drowns in Liam every moment of his life, he drowns in his scent when they’re in their bed early in the morning and Liam brings him close, brushes a hand on Zayn’s back and whispers _Good morning._ Zayn started having good mornings since Liam came into his life.

Good morning is in the smell of Liam’s skin, the solidness of his body, the shade of the splotches of red Zayn creates with his mouth in loving nights, the way Liam kisses him soothingly and Zayn can’t do anything but sigh in tranquillity in his embrace.

Zayn always says in interviews that the best thing that ever happened to him is having four brothers with him, he tells a half-truth somehow; the whole truth would be _The best thing that’s ever happened to me is falling in love with Liam,_ because Liam is literally the best thing that’s ever happened to him. One Direction can’t compete in any way.

He’s fallen in love so hard he doesn’t think he’ll ever experience something as strong as this feeling in his chest, hammering thunders and striking fire bolts, manic tsunamis and startling earthquakes.

Zayn after breakfast takes him back to bed and under the morning sun lets Liam take over him, and Liam does _oh he does_ and Zayn trembles and shudders under his gaze, at the touch of their skin and Liam’s grainy voice in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to repost because my computer is rude and the format of the text wasn't right and gah so many other things, anyway.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
